


Comfort Porn For Aria

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Porn For Aria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is for [Aria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair) who is having a super shitty day. Hope it helps just a little bit, darling. <3
> 
> Unbetaed.

“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Sam panted, slowing his thrusting so he could better admire the view. Gabriel's back was damp with sweat, and arched under the slide of Sam's hands up to his shoulder blades. “Feel so good on my cock.”

 

Gabriel made a mewling sound and let his elbows slide out from under him, hands clutching at the sheet.

 

“Fuck, Sam, please. More.”

 

But Sam wasn't done looking yet, and slowed down even more, shushing the whine of protest.

 

“Easy, sweetheart, easy. Just lemme look at you.” He dragged his hands back down until he could palm Gabriel's ass, thumbs pulling his cheeks apart for a better view. “ _Shit_ , so beautiful.”

 

“Please,” Gabriel whined again. “Please, I _need_... I need more.” His hips moved impatiently, and Sam dug his fingers in deep to hold him steady.

 

“Patience. I'm not done yet.” Taking his sweet time, he pushed inside and pulled back out, achingly slow, savoring every dragging inch of that tight clench.

 

“Sa- _am_!” Gabriel's voice cracked, and he clawed at the mattress, desperate.

 

Sam responded by sliding back inside him, painfully slow, until he could go no further, and then curled forwards until he could cover Gabriel completely with his body.

 

“I know what you need, baby,” he whispered hoarsely into Gabriel's ear, and felt the body under him shudder powerfully. “Want it?”

 

“Yes! Oh, yes, please, Sam, _please_.”

 

Leaving a small bite on the earlobe, Sam straightened back up, pulled out almost all the way, spread his legs wider to brace himself...

 

“ _Please, please, please_...”

 

...and slammed inside with a shocking slap of flesh, and a joyful cry from Gabriel, the force driving him to the very edge of the bed before he managed to grab hold of the foot-board with shaking hands.

 

“ _YES!_ Fuck!”

 

Grunting with exertion, Sam gave it his all, hammering into the soft, welcoming flesh, greeted by loud, delighted moans at every pass. Even Sam couldn't hold this pace for very long, but with all the build-up of going slow for the better part of an hour, he didn't need to. Barely a minute of the brutal pace, and Gabriel's moans started climbing higher and higher in pitch, until they disappeared entirely in a long, pained exhale as he came, fingers white on the foot-board.

 

His ass clenched painfully hard around Sam, and he had to gasp for air until it was over, Gabriel collapsing in a spent heap.

 

“Ugh, fuck, sorry,” he slurred, and tried to get back up on all fours, but Sam just shoved him gently back down.

 

“No, stay,” he murmured, laying himself carefully down on top of Gabriel, enjoying the softness of him as he relaxed completely. “You're perfect like this. Perfect for me,” he rumbled, rubbing his cock slowly against Gabriel's still shivering thighs.

 

“What about you?”

 

Sam sighed. “I'm right where I wanna be. Lemme have you like this.” He spread his legs, straddling Gabriel's thighs so he could slide back into him, the rim giving way like nothing, so loose and pliant, and so hot inside Sam hissed at the feeling, after the chill of the room on his cock.

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel breathed on an exhale. “Yeah, that's it.”

 

The position didn't allow him to go very deep, but that didn't matter. The snug heat around the head of his cock was perfect, and he thrusted shallowly and slowly, building his own pleasure in the soft heat.

 

“Fuck,” he panted into Gabriel's ear, nose brushing the shell. “Fuck, so perfect. All fucked out and mine.”

 

“Yeah. Yours. Only yours.”

 

“ _Mine_.” Sam very nearly growled, and Gabriel tilted his head to the side, eager for Sam to mark him. But that would mean Sam would have to stop thrusting to reach, and he was too close for it. But later... definitely later.

 

“Close, baby. So close.”

 

Gabriel purred, and undulated his hips lazily. “Yeah. Fuck yeah. Come on, fill me up.”

 

With a snarl, Sam sat up so he could oblige, fucking faster and harder for another handful of thrusts, until he reached the crest with a harsh groan, and felt his cock pulse long and hard before finally slipping out, a small burst of come dribbling after. He caught it with shaking fingers, and pushed it back inside, the rim loose and flushed and _used_. Gabriel playfully flexed his hole around Sam's fingers, and as punishment he shoved in hard to press on the prostate, making Gabriel flinch, still sensitive after his orgasm.

 

“Gah! Jeez, okay, okay,” he huffed, and relaxed again until Sam was satisfied every drop of his come was securely inside. Then he leaned forwards again, making sure every inch of them were touching, before relaxing on top of him, only keeping a little weight on his arms so Gabriel could breathe.

 

“Happy?” Gabriel asked, obviously trying for sarcasm, but it came out much too soft to hit the mark.

 

“Mm hmm,” Sam nodded, nuzzling into Gabriel's hair. “You?”

 

“Yeah. Although... I can't promise that all your jizz is gonna stay in there. You fucked me _good_. I might be a little bit too loose.”

 

Sam huffed out a laugh. “But not very subtle.” He mouthed at Gabriel's ear again, and whispered: “want me to plug you up? Keep all my come inside you until I'm ready to fuck you again?”

 

The only reply he got was a whimper.

 

End.

 


End file.
